


Appealing

by xNekorux



Series: League One-Shots [6]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNekorux/pseuds/xNekorux
Summary: Vi finds a collar with her name on it.Literally.
Relationships: Caitlyn/Vi (League of Legends)
Series: League One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976194
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	Appealing

**Appealing  
**

Being the famous Sheriff of Piltover and daughter of a reputable politician in the City of Progress, Caitlyn always made sure to be as professional and respectable as her parents and most people expected her to be.

Keeping a pristine image was like an obligation for her, and even though it wasn't an easy feat to maintain, especially with her... _peculiar_ hobby, she still managed with ease and success.

It might be a little confusing if you're left in the dark when it comes to the mentioned hobby, so to be frank, let's just get it out in the clear.

Caitlyn _loves_ bondage.

And no, she doesn't want to be the one tied up.

She wants to be the one who _controls_ the situation. The one who straps the harnesses onto someone and locks the buckles with a satisfying click.

Lately, her collection has grown quite steadily. Every single body harness, cuffs and other bondage equipment she had in her possession were custom-made. She acquired everything from this online shop that never failed in making and delivering what she wanted.

It might _still_ be confusing as to why Caitlyn had such fondness in the aforementioned _'tools'_.

The desire of cuffing someone initially started when Caitlyn saw how officers detained criminals when she was young, but this particular interest of hers never did grow.

Not until her officers came in one day with a pink-haired Zaunite, whose wrists were constricted with steel handcuffs.

When Vi sat across her, looking strong and rugged with that unique convict charm of hers and rebellious ambiance, Caitlyn found the sight shockingly yet immensely _appealing_.

Right before her in that moment was someone who's always used to being the alpha, the shot caller, the _leader_. The control was taken away from her because of those handcuffs around her wrists.

Although Caitlyn did offer the violet-eyed bruiser the position of being her partner because of rational and professional reasons, in addition, it _did_ satisfy a hidden part of hers when Vi accepted.

Time passed, and despite their personalities clashing, they worked well together and always ended everything with both of them on the same side in things. They balanced each other rather excellently. Some say they're imperfectly perfect for one another.

That, and Caitlyn would be an absolute idiot if she ignored the fact that Vi is a massively attractive woman.

Body showing the years of experience in hardwork, long and vibrant pink hair shaved at one side and either in a single or twin braids flying along the breeze with the tresses left untied, eyes as precious as a great diamond yet as breathtaking as an actual amethyst gem, Vi was truly a beautiful, handsome woman.

And don't even have Caitlyn get started on her personality. Even the grins, smirks and winks the pinkette would flash at her whenever they're out on a patrol or had just taken a criminal in custody. Ironically, those charming expressions were practically _criminal_.

Surprisingly though, mainly to herself, the Sheriff still succeeded in maintaining a professional work relationship with Vi. Nobody, not even her own parents, could ever tell that she has a deep interest set on the winsome Deputy.

Never did Caitlyn let the stoic, and usually unimpressed, mask she always wore at work slip. She was so good in keeping it on that even Vi thinks she's too uptight and can't do anything other than be a police officer.

Currently, Caitlyn was at the small study she has in her apartment and was seated behind the dark mahogany desk. Instead of having paperwork on the table, the latter remained closed and untouched in the folder.

The one the sniper was focused on wasn't even _related_ to work.

Right before her on the table and on settled on top of the files, she opened the package that was just delivered. She withdrew what was inside, setting the box aside and placing the item on the table. For a moment, she admired the sleek-looking case she took out before she ultimately lifted the lid to reveal whatever it was it contained.

A gleam of satisfaction can be found twinkling in her eyes as she withdrew a black leather collar from its place. Her fingers stroked over the fine fabric of the accessory and the cool silver of the buckle and hook before her attention drifted to the silver name tag left in the case.

With ease, she plucked the tag from the case and inspected the letters she requested to be engraved. At one side, the words _'Property of the Sheriff'_ can be found, while on the other, a name is pristinely written.

It was her Deputy's name.

Yes, the same woman Caitlyn always envisioned herself using her little _'toys'_ on.

Of course even with everything she already has, there's still a huge detail she didn't know how to get around with. Bringing the tag close to her and giving it a soft kiss, Caitlyn exhaled through her nose and gave a little shake of her head.

"In due time, Vi. Hopefully, in due time."

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Caitlyn has a stick up her ass.

Yep, that was definitely how Vi saw it.

Not only did she wake up late and ended up getting an earful from her superior, but now she was stuck with paperwork she wasn't even supposed to do. Their shift for early morning patrol was taken by Warden Mir and Kepple, but of course Caitlyn wasn't going to let this be a reason for her to slack off at work. To make sure she did her new given task, Vi was stationed at the desk right in front of the Sheriff's office.

The said office's door was open, which gave Caitlyn a perfectly clear view of her Deputy, who had no choice but to finish the given work.

"Vi!"

When Caitlyn did call for her and ushered her to come into her office after three hours of being drowned in a seemingly endless stack of boring paperwork, VI shot off her seat and towards her partner like a speeding bullet.

"Yeah? Something you need?" Vi asked, adding before Caitlyn said anything, "And _please_ don't tell me you have more paperwork."

"I'm going to interrogate one of the suspects that was caught last night, so I need you to get my copy of Harknor's case files."

"What? Wait, what happened to his copy?"

Caitlyn sighed and shook her head, wearing an exasperated face. "He apparently misplaced it."

"Like his leak-proof pen?" Vi joked, snickering, which then earned her a look from Caitlyn.

"He's been looking for the file for the past few hours and without it, he won't be able to continue with his work." Caitlyn said, choosing to disregard Vi's little jest towards the Veteran Investigator. "Also, everyone in the precinct knows Warden Mir borrowed his pen and never returned it."

Vi snickered again, recalling how Zevi had mentioned to her once how Harknor requested for another pen from her. "Alright, alright, I'll lay off the furball. So, where's _your_ copy, then?"

"It's at my apartment." Caitlyn withdrew her keys and tossed it to Vi, who caught it in midair with a quick swipe of her hand. "Bottom right drawer of my desk in my study."

"Hold on a sec," Vi started, looking surprised and amused as she glanced down at the keys she had in hand. "you're _actually_ trusting me with your keys?"

Caitlyn's eyes narrowed into a warning look. "I swear, Vi. If you dare snoop around in my abode, you can certainly find yourself neck-deep in paperwork for an entire month."

"Okay, alright, no need for threats." Vi said in forfeit, raising her hands in surrender. "Go in, get the file and go out. Easy. Just like espionage, eh?"

"Don't take too long." Caitlyn said, half-heartedly rolling her eyes at the last line before nodding to the desk she was settled behind earlier. "You still have a lot of unfinished business here."

A groan. "Right. Sure. Something to look forward to. Whoopee."

Taking one of the Hextech cruisers, Vi drove to Caitlyn's apartment and arrived at the said location in no time at all. There wasn't much traffic, so next thing she knew, she was already rising the elevator up to the Sheriff's unit.

 _'I wonder if her apartment's full of paperwork.'_ Vi thought with a simpering to herself.

For the past couple of months, Vi has been pondering about the idea of asking Caitlyn out for a date. She knew dating a colleague, mainly her superior slash partner, seemed to be a way to get her in a heap of drama and trouble, but when did she ever care about the consequences?

Granted, she's been learning how to properly consider the outcome of her actions because of Caitlyn's influence, Vi still thought taking care of her image in the public's eyes was not important.

Vi grumbled under her breath about how people in Piltover were a bunch of pain in the ass as she stepped out of the lift, heading towards Caitlyn's unit.

"And if I ask her if she wants to go out, she'll probably just shoot me down." Vi rambled to herself, unlocking the front door of her partner's home. "She's probably not even considering the idea of getting in a relationship with another woman."

While Vi walked into the apartment and looked around for Caitlyn's study, she thought about the time they attended a charity event the mayor had set up a month ago. As the Sheriff and Deputy of Piltover, she and Caitlyn were required by the mayor himself to make an appearance.

Although a handful of people were surprised when she showed up in a fancy attire that rivaled Jayce's own outfit that night, Vi didn't let their hushed comments get to her. After all, Caitlyn did tell her and Vi quotes, **"You look very... _appealing_ tonight."**

It wasn't the typical compliment people usually received, but Vi proudly took it with a grin and a wink.

Unsurprisingly, she had received a half-hearted roll of those pretty turquoise eyes Caitlyn owns.

Vi gave a small sigh as she lightly shook her head. "What I would give just to wake up to those eyes every morning..."

Finally, Vi stumbled on Caitlyn's study and easily found the paperwork she was asked to get. She was just about to take it, but her curiosity stopped her and prompted her to focus her gaze on the shiny case perched right on top of the table.

Vi glanced around as if Caitlyn would suddenly jump out of nowhere and scold her for snooping before she placed the folder right beside the case, her hands inching towards the latter.

"Well, it's not snooping if I just came across it, right?"

Convincing herself with her lame excuse, Vi eagerly flipped the case open to see what's inside. She expected to see maybe a small elegant pistol, or a massively expensive jewelry that no doubt suited the Sheriff and her personality.

A leather collar.

Vi blinked. Was she seeing right?

Picking up the accessory, she examined it for a couple of seconds before her eyes widened on realization to what it was. Clearly, it's too big for a dog, and from what she knew, Caitlyn had no plans in getting any pets anytime soon.

That, and Vi's eyes eventually took notice of the silver tag connected to the main hook. For a moment there, she felt jealousy creep over her back like the undead. She had to ask herself who Caitlyn intended to use this on, and the thought was enough to make her green with envy.

Of course when she _did_ check what was engraved in the circle-shaped name tag, her eyes nearly popped out of its place in her skull and all traces of jealousy vanished like a bubble being popped.

"Holy shit, that's my name." Vi uttered in shock, catching sight of the engraved two letters. When she flipped it though, another wave of shock washed over her as she read the words _'Property of the Sheriff'_.

Vi couldn't believe it.

Her partner, one of the most _refined_ and _strictest_ person in the entire city of Piltover, is a fan of the whole dom and sub play. To make matters more unexpected, if Vi's theory is correct, then that means Caitlyn wanted _her_ to be the submissive between them.

"Shit..." Was the only thing she could say as she looked at the collar with a conflicted expression.

Right now, Vi was feeling tons of things upon this discovery of hers. There were also questions swimming inside her head and were in desperate need of being answered.

Does that mean Caitlyn likes her?

Vi's cheeks heated at that. A flicker of excitement sparked at the back of her mind, lips pursing firmly as she suppressed the bubbling feeling within her. She could feel heart vastly increase its beating pace the moment she tucked the collar in her jacket, storing it in one of the inner pockets.

She and Caitlyn needed to talk, and she was in no way going to confront the Sheriff without any solid evidence.

A suspect can't deny if there's something pinning them to the crime, and the collar is going to be the one that erases Caitlyn's possible excuses.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Not to be arrogant or anything, but Caitlyn is an extremely perceptive woman and nothing suspicious gets past her. In this case, throughout the entire day, she noticed how Vi has been acting strange ever since she got back from her trip to her apartment.

Vi was quiet and had done her paperwork without a single complaint. As usual, the pinkette left the precinct as soon as she was allowed to do so, giving Caitlyn a quick and rather dismissive bid of farewell before she practically rushed out of the building.

Throughout Caitlyn's drive back to her apartment after work, she tried thinking of a reason why her partner was acting like a mouse scampering in the shadows and doing its best not to be noticed by the feline that could hunt her down.

A quick dinner later, Caitlyn was soon walking into her apartment study to look over the file one of her officers had asked her to inspect before she had left the department earlier.

She halted.

The sound of papers falling and scattering all over the floor echoed throughout the room, followed by consecutive, hurried footsteps from the sniper herself, who hastily approached her table and grabbed the black case on top of it.

She forgot that she left this on her desk last night. She hadn't stored it in her bedroom and now, she's fairly certain that Vi had seen it.

_'Please tell me she didn't open it. Please let the collar still be inside...'_

A soft click emitted from the case as she pulled it open, her eyes widening at the _empty_ slot that greeted her. The turquoise eyes she owned visibly filled up with anxiety as she thought about the only possibility where the collar could've disappeared off to.

Vi most likely took it.

And if she did, then that meant she saw what was on the tag.

Caitlyn groaned deeply, falling onto her swivel chair as she dropped the empty case on the table. Her gaze remained fixated on it, while her mind wandered off.

She now knew the reason why Vi was acting so out of herself earlier.

"She knows..."

Is there any possibility for a hole to just abruptly open up underneath her and remove her from the face of existence?

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

Shadows visible underneath her eyes and wearing a seemingly half-unfocused look she wore, it was evident that Caitlyn didn't sleep well last night. That is, _if_ she even slept even a wink at all.

Her driving may be the same as usual, but her mind was lost in a haze of paranoia. She might not be openly panicking about what's troubling her, but she was indeed distracted and immensely affected by it.

Vi _at least_ has a clue on what the collar meant.

Two things. It was either Vi thinks she's into bondage, which she is in some level, or that she's this perverted woman that lusts after her very own partner.

 _'Ugh, this is giving me a headache.'_ Caitlyn groaned quietly, eyebrows furrowed mildly and lips remaining in its frown.

In all honesty, yes, Caitlyn _does_ desire Vi in _that_ kind of way, but it wasn't only like that. She knew that behind all that loud, brazen attitude of the pinkette, there's this strong, independent and hard-working woman that held more than just attractive physical qualities. What's not to like about that?

Vi knew how to respect those who deserved it, and she knew the lines to cross and _not_ to cross... From time to time, at least. She may be too blunt with her words and never thinks of how it'll come out or if it gets taken out of context, but she's only such because she's honest and that she didn't like filtering her words.

Yes, she has flaws and Caitlyn knew that. She embraces all that. It's what she likes about Vi. The latter was an open book and never kept secrets. Never wears a mask to conceal what she usually felt about anything. Unless, of course, if it concerns a physical injury of hers. She usually likes to tough out those things.

But now, Caitlyn felt like she was about to see a different side of Vi once she arrives at the precinct for today's work.

Again, two things. Either Vi has told everyone in the station about what she found in her study, or she's going to be furious with Caitlyn and would probably turn in her resignation.

The Sheriff dearly hoped it's neither of those two.

Once she reached the police department and walked through the entrance, she was internally cautious yet externally calm and collected, just like always. Her eyes were darting right and left quicker than normal though. She was trying to find a certain pink-haired officer.

"Looking for Officer Vi, Sheriff?" Warden Kepple asked, clearly noticing her fleeting gazes around the vicinity.

"Ah, yes, I am. Is she here already?"

"Yeah," Kepple nodded over to the direction of the restrooms. "just saw her head to the ladies' room, actually."

"Thank you." Caitlyn offered a polite smile of thanks in addition before she swiftly dropped her rifle off at her office and proceeded to where the Enforcer was said to be at.

Last night, she had searched all over her apartment for the collar, but she had no luck. It further proved that Vi had taken them, and if she really had, then Caitlyn wanted to explain herself now before any more issues can arise between the two of them.

Judging from the lack of murmuring wardens and suspicious looks from the other officers, then that can only mean that Vi didn't expose her secret. That's one good news, at least.

Inside the women's comfort room, Vi can be found standing right in front of the farthest part of the long mirror on the wall. She had forgotten why she even went to the restroom, despite the fact that her bladder didn't need to be relieved.

Instead of leaving though, she produced the collar she had _'borrowed'_ from Caitlyn's apartment from her pocket, which was deep and spacious enough for the accessory to fit inside.

Vi might not be _'educated'_ thoroughly when it comes to the whole bondage thing, but she knew enough to know that the collar wasn't just a unique choker for style purposes.

Throughout the previous evening, she's been thinking about what Caitlyn intended to do with the collar. She didn't know if the sniper had any intention in bringing it up to her, let alone telling her about it.

Curiosity, something that's been trying to convince her since yesterday, finally won over her yet again. Her fingers made quick work of the somewhat worn-out steampunk choker she has around her neck, exposing the latter and the part of the gear tattoo she has on the side of it.

Once her neck was vacant, she unbuckled the latch of the leather collar, slipping the accessory around her neck and replacing the choker she was donning a mere moment ago.

Eyes directing to the reflection before her, her fingers pinched the tag and moved it around to let the light gleam and reflect against its pristine surface. The collar felt odd around her neck, but it wasn't uncomfortable. In fact, it was actually cool on her skin and had a nice touch to it.

Fingertips tracing the rim of it, she couldn't help but think how the collar must've costed a fair amount of money just for it to be made the way it is.

 _'Is this what she wanted to do with it?'_ Vi asked herself in her thoughts. _'For me to wear it and..-'_

"Vi?"

Head whipping towards the other side of the restroom, Vi stared back at the sniper with wide eyes. Caitlyn, who literally just walked into the ladies' room without saying anything but her name, returned her gaze with the same surprised expression written all over face.

While the Deputy's gaze was owlish and fixated on Caitlyn, the Sheriff's own eyes were flicking between the bruiser and the collar perfectly strapped around her inked neck.

Was it just her or did a huge part of her fantasy just become a dream come true?

.....

.....

.....

"Hey." Was the tense and rather awkward greeting Vi managed to give, which was also accompanied with a tense wave of a hand.

Caitlyn felt like her heart was about to burst upon the sight of the collar snugly secured around Vi's neck. The sight was like a beautiful dream found within a horrifying nightmare. She wanted to either faint in embarrassment or make a run from the awkward situation, but she knew such would only delay the inevitable confrontation between them.

Refraining from biting her lip at the sight of her fantasy coming true, Caitlyn cleared her throat uttered the first thing she could come up with on the spot.

"I need to talk to you. Preferably in my office for a much decent and guaranteed privacy."

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah, sure. I'll meet you there."

Stiffly nodding, Caitlyn spun around and immediately left the restroom with her cheeks flushed red and her head mostly downcast to avoid letting any of the people in the precinct see her blush.

When she finally reached her office and closed the door behind her, she instantly went towards her desk and pressed one of the buttons in the small control panel built at one side of the surface. The blinds of the office whirred as it closed, obscuring the view of the room's interior from the officers outside.

Usually, whenever Caitlyn did this, it meant that she intended on having a serious discussion with someone, so no one dared to question why she'd do this now. Once they see Vi entering the office soon enough, they'll instantly assume that the bruiser had done something worth lecturing her about.

Speaking of Vi, the Deputy was still in the ladies' room and had just finished unbuckling the collar from her neck and replacing it with her usual choker. Stuffing the accessory back in her pocket, she hastily took her leave and made her way to her superior's office.

Even though her choker wasn't tightly wound around her neck, she felt a bit suffocated with it. It was mainly caused by the anxiety she was feeling as she neared her partner's office. What awaited her behind the closed door and the shut blinds wasn't exactly the most ideal conversation she'd voluntarily get herself into.

Even though she didn't knock and decided to just enter the room, closing the door behind her after, Caitlyn didn't seem to be in the mood to remind her of her manners.

Vi walked up to the desk, where Caitlyn stood behind at, stuffing her hands in her pockets and trying to look as casual as she could for the upcoming discussion that would no doubt be the most tense and uncomfortable talk she'll probably ever have with the Sheriff.

Taking a deep and audible breath, Vi withdrew the collar from her pocket and placed it on Caitlyn's desk before taking a step back and returning her hand back in her pocket.

Caitlyn glanced down at the collar, which practically glared back at her and wordlessly said that it was what told Vi everything. Or at least told Vi the biggest clue on what she is interested in and the crucial detail that involved her... _singular_ hobby.

"You have questions."

"Was it that obvious?" Vi asked with a clear tone of sarcasm. But, when she did see Caitlyn purse her lips and become more rigid than she already was, she sighed and gave her arms a little shake as she said, "Okay, yes, I have questions. I'm taking this seriously, alright? Sorry for being sarcastic."

Caitlyn gave her own sigh, one more soft-sounding. "It's somewhat... reasonable. You _do_ have the right to show a bit of attitude."

"I don't want to." Vi said with a self-peeved tone. "Based from how tense you are, I _know_ this whole thing is a big deal. And, it kinda is, cuz it's not like everyday you find out your partner actually has a collar at her home with your name on it. _Literally_."

It wasn't Vi's attempt in embarrassing her and she knew that, but Caitlyn couldn't help but shift uneasily from where she stood. She couldn't sit down on her chair because of how nervous she felt, but that doesn't mean she can just stand straight and keep herself from fidgeting in even the slightest bit.

"Just go ahead and ask me." Caitlyn said, sounding completely resigned as she came to terms with the fact that the cat was out of the bag. "It's much better to be forward rather than going around in circles."

"It's not really easy for me to just _ask_." Vi replied with a brief hunch of her shoulders. "I may have a lot on my mind right now, to say and ask from you, but I don't want to overstep any boundaries."

"Vi, you said it yourself." Caitlyn grabbed the collar from her desk and held it up to further prove her point. "This isn't normal. You have questions and I will not avoid them anymore."

The accessory was dropped and the crash of its buckle against the wooden surface echoed in the office, punctuating the silence that befell them once Caitlyn finished her statement.

Vi stared back at Caitlyn. Watched her as the Sheriff leaned forward and placed her hands on her desk and eyed her with an almost completely neutral gaze.

Eyes don't lie, and in Caitlyn's eyes, she can see that the sniper was as anxious as she is.

One deep breath later, Vi asked, "Are there more?"

"More of what?" Caitlyn spared a quick glance down to the collar. "Of this?"

"Yeah. As in, more... accessories?"

"...Yes, there are."

That's another piece for the puzzle Vi refers to as Caitlyn's deeply personal part of her life. She shook her head a little and rid her head of any other nonsense queries before she was able to narrow down a much reasonable question.

"Are they all like this one?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, do they also have my name on them?"

At this in particular, Caitlyn shook her head. "No. This is the first... _item_ I bought that was personalized with your name on it."

When Caitlyn said she wanted them to be forward with this, Vi didn't really expect that the Sheriff would actually _be_ frank with her and simply give her a response that clearly held nothing but the truth.

"Is there a reason? Behind all this, I mean." Vi shifted on her footing, the tip of her booth scraping against the dark carpeted floor. "Did something inspire you in the first place? In getting these kinds of stuff for yourself?"

Caitlyn momentarily contemplated if she should be entirely honest in answering that question, but when she remembered the image of Vi wearing the collar and how she had also given the Deputy the right to ask these questions, it was enough for to be convinced.

Consequences or not, Vi deserves to know the truth.

"It was never an active hobby of mine initially." Caitlyn began, her body unwinding in the tiniest bit as she carefully sat down on her leather swivel chair. "It only truly started when I met you."

That got Vi's full attention in a heartbeat.

The pinkette's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You serious?"

Caitlyn nodded, folding her hands together on her table as she leaned forward and asked, "Do you really want me to tell you the truth, Vi?"

Vi looked on either side of hers before saying, "Well, yeah, that's why we're having this talk, aren't we?"

Knowing how vastly her next words could affect their relationship as colleagues and partners, Caitlyn mentally braced herself for the very worst as her lips parts and she ultimately started confessing her secret.

"I always had a... _dormant_ interest in seeing people constricted with a restraint. Let it be a rope, a belt, a pair of cuffs, the idea of it interested me."

Vi slowly nodded. "You like bondage, then?"

"I do."

"Have you... ahem." Vi coughed quietly and cleared her throat, shifting from her place again. "Have you ever did these kinds of _'stuff'_ with someone?"

Caitlyn suppressed a sigh from leaving her upon hearing that. "...This is exactly the point where you might find this hobby of mine _inappropriate_."

Instead of verbally replying, Vi merely nodded again and silently gestured for her to continue on with her point. She couldn't seem to find a fitting reply to the statement.

"I don't just want to cuff _anybody_." Caitlyn clarified, not wanting Vi to misunderstand. "Yes, I do have this outlandish liking for bondage, but I only like the concept if it involves one particular person."

Vi visibly stiffened, violet eyes flicking to the collar before reconnecting gazes with Caitlyn. "That person's me, isn't it?"

Unlike earlier, Caitlyn wasn't able to withhold her sigh. She gave a soft, quiet breath before she stood up and went around her desk, stopping once she was right in front of Vi, who stared at her with cheeks dusted with a light shade of red.

"I wholeheartedly understand if you can't bear to be partners with me, or even work with me because of this. It's revolting and highly improper for me to...-"

"Why me?" Vi asked, shortly pointing at herself as a perplexed expression twisted her facial features. "I'm... I'm a little bit confused with it, y'know? I've been flirting with you from time to time, but you didn't seem to be interested in me."

Caitlyn sighed. "That's because I didn't want to be unprofessional with you. You're a magnificent woman, Vi. Truly, you are. But, the pressure I receive from the city and my own parents is more than enough for me to at least try and disregard your advances."

"So, you like me? Like, if you ignore all the things you mentioned, you'd go out on a date with me? Even now?"

Caitlyn blinked. "You're still interested in me? Even after you found out?"

"About this hobby of yours? Cait," Vi placed her hands on the sniper's shoulders and gave her a light shake. "we're only having this talk because I'm just really shocked that out of everyone I've ever known, you're the _last_ person I expected to have this type of kink."

Upon the mention of her _'hobby'_ , Caitlyn's cheeks evidently flushed. "You're not disgusted? Or even horrified with the fact that your partner wants to tie you up and actually has a collar with your name on it?"

Vi tilted her head left and right before saying, "Well, when you put it _that_ way, you're making it sound like you want me to be your slave or something."

"No, no! Of course not! That's certainly _not_ what I meant."

"Exactly." Vi gave a husky chuckle. "I mean, sure, I was super surprised, but I guess that's not enough for me to change the way I feel about you."

"Feel about me?" Came Caitlyn's surprised reaction. "I thought you were just being your flirty self whenever you're with me."

"You're an awesome person, Cait. You're not like the others here in Piltover. You treat me equally and you never bring up my past whenever we argue, and that's a big thing for me." Vi retracted her hands, one of them rubbing over her nape. "I've always had a crush on you because you look beautiful, but I started developing feelings for you when we got to know each other. You were the first person to open up to me like you had. Your trust was sincere, and that's what really got to me."

By the time Vi finished the little confession of her own, Caitlyn was sporting a visible blush on her face. If the Deputy were to be asked, this was probably the first time she has ever seen Caitlyn like this. Frankly, she could get used to it.

"Does this mean you're not going to report me for sexual harassment? Or maybe turn your resignation in?"

Vi blinked at that for a fleeting moment before a laugh broke out of her. She shook her head at Caitlyn's seemingly frantic queries, replying with, "No, Cait, I'm not going to do any of those. Sorry, but you're stuck with me for the long-run."

To say that Caitlyn was relieved in hearing that was an absolute understatement. She and Vi visibly relaxed as the atmosphere between them gradually lightened, mainly thanks to the turnout of their conversation.

Caitlyn cleared her throat, turning and swiping the collar from her desk before facing Vi again, accessory now in hand. "I'll get rid of this now if it makes you feel better."

"What? No, no, don't." Vi shook her head in protest. "It's a really cool collar and I think it'd be a real waste if you just throw it out."

"What do you propose I do with it, then?"

"Uh, well..." Vi pursed her lips for a second, clearing her throat after and fixing the perch of her goggles on her head while her gaze averted from the Sheriff. "Actually, I... I have a lot more questions about this whole thing of yours."

"You do?" Caitlyn felt a spark of nervousness upon hearing that. Sure, Vi now knew about her unusual interest, but that doesn't mean she's immediately open and comfortable in casually discussing everything about it with the pinkette. In their workplace, nonetheless.

"Yeah... Is it okay with you if you show me more of these stuff?"

Caitlyn's eyes widened. She hastily turned away, walking back to her place behind the desk to put as much space as she could between her and Vi. It's not out of disgust, if that's what any of you are thinking.

It's mainly because she was settling into a shocked state the more Vi seemed to be so open with the whole concept of being _'educated'_ about this matter in particular.

"Must I really?" Caitlyn asked, her voice almost falling away from the firm and neutral tone she has managed to keep throughout their talk.

"Well, you _do_ owe me." Vi knew that the trick she was doing was practically playing dirty, but this entire thing about Caitlyn is something no one knows but her. It's like their dirty, little secret and for her to know more about it made her feel like a kid about to find out the gifts she'll be getting on her birthday.

"I owe you?"

"Uh-huh." Vi poked at the collar Caitlyn was holding. "You _did_ make a collar with my name on it without even asking permission."

"...Are you guilt-tripping me?"

Vi shrugged. "Not really? I mean, I'm totally fine with just talking about everything, no visual presentation needed. _But_ , you're going to answer everything I ask about this subject, even if it's _really_ embarrassing."

Caitlyn took a moment to decide, but as she envisioned the sight of Vi questioning her about her things and how they work, she felt like she wouldn't be able to last through even half of the entirety of the discussion. She also didn't want to scare Vi off with a possible mistake in describing an _'equipment'_.

Showing her collection may also be equally embarrassing, or maybe even more, but every time Caitlyn thought about presenting them to her partner, countless scenarios came into mind. Most of the latter enough to prompt her in making an effort in suppressing her blush.

"After work."

Vi blinked owlishly. "After work what?"

"After work, you can come home with me," Caitlyn said, speaking as if she was commanding Vi to accompany her for a patrol. "and I'll show you a couple pieces from my collection."

Again, Vi owlishly blinked at her, but longer this time. The pinkette didn't think her superior would actually bite the bullet, but here they were now.

"For reals?"

Caitlyn nodded. "I said it earlier, and I will say it again. It's much better to be forward, and if you want to know more about this, then fine. We will do it your way."

**_Knock! Knock! Knock!_ **

Vi hadn't even thought of a response when they heard the sequential knocks from outside. She straightened up, while Caitlyn swiftly stored the collar in one of her desk's drawers. The Sheriff called out and invited whoever it was into the office, which wordlessly ended their conversation with one another.

While an officer poked their head in and informed them both that the mayor was in the precinct and wished to speak with the Sheriff, Vi murmured a quiet _'excuse me'_ before dismissing herself.

Even though Vi was the one responsible for the invitation she got from Caitlyn, she was still overcome with the feeling of nervousness once again. There were hints of excitement in the midst of it, but Vi still felt like she was about to undergo severe interrogation soon.

If the collar was any indication to what she needs to expect later, then Vi's pretty sure their evening won't be the most ordinary night they'll ever be involved in.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The day passed by so quickly for the two that it was almost considered scary. Caitlyn may be feeling nervous as well, but she seemed to be holding herself much better than Vi was, who couldn't focus on her paperwork throughout the day.

When it was time for them to clock out, Vi took it upon herself to leave the precinct first and settle in waiting at the parking lot to not arouse any suspicions from the other officers. It didn't take long for Caitlyn herself to eventually walk out of the building and meet her partner outside.

Despite riding the same vehicle on their way to their destination, the two of them looked as tense as they were earlier at the Sheriff's office. The whole trip to Caitlyn's apartment passed in silence and even when they exited the cruiser and had ridden the elevator up, the two of them were still quiet.

Vi would always steal auditing looks at Caitlyn's direction, but whenever the sniper looked at her, she'd feel a spark of panic and her eyes would immediately dart away to avoid eye contact. She'd clear her throat and look anywhere but her partner, and the entire thing was considerably adorable.

If Caitlyn were to be asked about it, she'd actually admit that she never expected Vi to be the bashful type when it comes to these types of situations. She figured the pinkette would be more assured with herself, but that certainly wasn't the case.

**_Click! Slam!_ **

The sound of keys being dropped on the end table near the front door echoed in the apartment, which lit up as Caitlyn flicked the lights on.

Vi audibly cleared her throat, successfully capturing Caitlyn's attention. "Can I... ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"How long have you been collecting?"

Caitlyn exhaled through her nose. She was somehow expecting this already. "It started at least a month or two after I recruited you."

"It's been that long?" Vi asked in surprise, trailing after Caitlyn, who led her to the bedroom. "Does that mean you have a lot now?"

"Not quite." Caitlyn gestured for Vi to take a seat on the foot of the bed before she turned to head to her closet. "I don't just buy these things in a snap. They take time in being made. I merely have the basic of the basics. A few body harnesses, a couple of padded and leather cuffs, a handful of gags and blindfolds...-"

"The collar." Vi nodded to the accessory Caitlyn just withdrew from her jacket. She was intending on storing it in the chest in her closet, but it's rather clear it won't be forgotten anytime soon. "That new?"

Caitlyn nodded, taking the mentioned accessory with her. Along with the latter, a plain black ball gag and a simple body harness dangled from one of her hands as she left her closet open and approached Vi again.

The said equipment were laid out on the bed, completely out in the open for them both to inspect. Right beside the items was the collar, which reflected the light of the room thanks to its shiny buckle and name tag.

"Is this enough of a presentation to you?"

Vi looked in between Caitlyn and the things she had just taken out from storage, coming off like a fish out of water for a few moments. She shook her head and picked up the harness, her fingers pinching and gliding over the smooth surface of the leather.

"I... don't know what to say." Vi admitted after a fair moment of comprehending what she was seeing. "I thought seeing the collar would be enough of a preparation for this, but..."

"...You think I'm a vulgar woman, don't you?"

Vi immediately snapped her head up upon hearing such, her head shaking in disagreement. "What? No! I'm just...! I'm just speechless. I told you, I didn't expect all of this from you."

"Why?" Caitlyn slightly narrowed her eyes. "Did you actually think I was the same as most people?"

Vi nodded. "I did."

"People have hobbies, Vi. And these?" Caitlyn briefly gestured at the harness her partner was currently holding and the other two on the bed. "These are a part of mine."

"Do you even know how to use these things?"

Upon hearing that question, Caitlyn was abruptly torn in either simply saying yes and nodding her head or she could go with the more suggestive option. An option that would surely bring her message across this bridge between them.

Always being the professional and rational type of person, Caitlyn knew the right way to answer the query was to be straightforward and with complete honesty. But another part of hers, one that has been waiting for this moment for so long, won over the battle within her. It urges her to do the secondary choice she had in mind.

"Would you like me to show you?"

Now it was Vi's turn to be thrown into a state of self-conflict.

She and Caitlyn rarely spoke about something as personal as this _'hobby'_ of hers, and ever since they had that whole _'confrontation'_ at the precinct, things between them had shifted drastically.

She was learning so much about Caitlyn and not that she's having trouble in keeping up, but mainly because she was still being overwhelmed a tad bit about the crystal clear fact that her so called prudish and prim and proper partner is interested in bondage.

And it wasn't _just_ that.

Caitlyn wanted only _her_ , and that's what made her so nervous with the question asked of her.

"By show me, you mean...?"

A nod. "Only if you want to. You're not obligated to accept the offer, and I won't hold it against you, if that's what you're concerned about."

Swallowing quietly, Vi held the harness up with both hands in front of her to further inspect it in a different light. She pursed her lips for a second, eventually asking, "Will this even fit me?"

Caitlyn's eyebrows raised at that, but Vi didn't seem to notice. When she offered to show how it looks like on a person, she actually intended to try it on to _herself_ and have Vi assist her instead of actually using it _on_ Vi. She didn't really predict her Deputy would indirectly volunteer to be the one to wear it.

"...Yes, it'll fit you. It's adjustable."

Vi took another minute to audit the harness before she said, "I have to take my clothes off, don't I?"

"Not all of it. Only the jacket and maybe the corset will be enough."

"Right. Umm..."

Ironically, looking like a dog cautiously inspecting its new toy, Vi continued to examine the body harness. It was almost like an item from a different world with how Vi seemed to be so uncertain in checking it.

Of course with Caitlyn being on her toes lately, she misinterpreted Vi's long pause and observation and thought she was somehow pressuring her partner in going through with the whole testing thing.

"Vi," Caitlyn swiftly stole the harness from Vi's loose grasp, bundling it as she took a step back and shook her head once. "you shouldn't be pressured into this. You're clearly uncomfortable and I _completely_ understand why. We should just forget about this and never talk about it again. It's much better that way, isn't it? I don't want you to think any lower of me than you already do at this point."

"What? Hey, wait!" Vi grabbed one of Caitlyn's arms in order to prevent her from hiding everything away. "It's not like that, okay? I've told you a lot of times, haven't I? I'm not disgusted or anything like that."

Caitlyn opened her mouth to utter a protest and also say a self-ashamed statement, but Vi shook her head and raised a hand up to shush her. With the brief silence that followed the gesture, the latter clearly worked.

"And before you even think of saying it again, no, you're not a _'vulgar'_ woman. You're Caitlyn, and this is you. And, well, I _like_ you."

"Vi...-"

"As unexpected as this is," Vi offered a small reassuring smile. "it doesn't change how I see you. Well, I, maybe a little, but not in the way you think."

"You don't have to do this for me." Caitlyn murmured, knowing the pinkette had the tendency to go through things just for her.

"I'm not just doing this for you, Cait. I want to do this for myself, too." Vi said, giving her a light squeeze on the arm. "I want to see how it works and how it feels, so trust me when I say that it's _not_ a one-sided thing."

When Vi felt and saw Caitlyn visibly relax after a slightly tense moment, she gave a single nod of her head and released the Sheriff. Her hands went to grip on her jacket, maintaining eye contact with her superior as she started slipping it off.

"I'm going to take some clothes off, alright?"

Mutely, Caitlyn nodded in reply, lips pursed and cheeks evidently colored.

For a moment there, she thought the pinkette decided that enough was enough and that she wasn't going to go through with it. Much to her surprise, Vi simply removed her jacket off and laid it on the bed before proceeding to loosen her corset from herself.

Turquoise eyes remained fixated on Vi as soon as the latter unveiled her muscular arms and continued to strip most of her upper clothing. Admittedly, Caitlyn was not strong enough to resist the spell Vi's breathtaking appearance had put her in.

Her heart was literally pounding in her ribs and it took a great deal of effort in keeping her breath even and steady, especially when the moment came that Vi was just standing there in nothing but her boots, pants and her black bandeau bra and steampunk choker.

This was definitely a majorly unpredicted yet most delightful turnout Caitlyn has ever witnessed.

"Cupcake?"

Caitlyn didn't seem to hear Vi. Gaze intently raked over Vi's well-built torso, which was also decorated with tattoos the sniper only caught sight of in that very moment. She had seen those abdominal muscles from time to time, but she never thought she'd see Vi in such a barely clad state.

"Caitlyn?"

Finally, the called woman was reeled out of her little trance, her cheeks slightly flushing at how she was just got caught red-handed by the person she was literally gawking at just now.

"Yes?" Caitlyn responded back, thankful she didn't stutter with her one-word reply.

"I know you said the jacket and corset will do, but my breastplate feels real heavy without the corset around it." Vi explained with a mildly sheepish look. "I hope you don't mind."

Caitlyn shook her a head, trying her best not to looked fazed at the final product of the other officer's actions. "It's no bother, Vi. But, are you comfortable?"

At that, Vi nonchalantly shrugged. "You're a woman, too, Cait. You have what I have, so there's nothing for me to be embarrassed about, right?"

"Ah, yes, yes, of course."

Her hands squeezed at the harness for a second before she moved until she was standing right in front of Vi, who eyed her with mild curiosity. She cleared her throat and gestured for Vi to sit down, mainly because it would be much easier for her to strap the equipment around Vi if the latter's seated.

Vi nodded and sat back down on the bed, looking up to the woman that inched closer to her. "What now?"

Caitlyn inhaled audibly, asking, "Are you absolutely certain this is fine with you?"

"Yeah." Vi swiftly and confidently replied. "I trust you, Cupcake."

The vulnerability Vi presented made Caitlyn's heart significantly pick up, while a sense of warmth flooded her at the truthful admission. It was a feeling she wouldn't mind getting used to.

"Alright. Just relax your body."

"Yes, ma'am." Vi half-heartedly said in a joking manner. It was an attempt to lighten the seemingly shifting mood between them, but it barely did anything.

In fact, it looked like it actually spurred more of the side Caitlyn's been trying to suppress ever since she saw Vi wearing the collar.

Swallowing the lump in her throat as inconspicuously as she could, Caitlyn soon leaned in and started securing the harness around Vi's muscular torso.

The sniper bit her lip whenever she felt her fingertips graze the warm skin of her Deputy, who looked entirely unbothered by how the leather firmly pressed against her skin and wrapped her in its fitted, constricting embrace.

Vi would shift and make sounds whenever Caitlyn tightened the harness too much, which she would apologized for and immediately adjust the tightness for it to be more manageable and comfortable. Once Caitlyn finished, she took a step back and surveyed her work.

With the straps running over her collarbone and on her upper midriff, Vi's breasts were framed by the leather and seem to have become the center of attention. The tattoos inked on her skin beautifully heightened the aura the Deputy gave off, especially with the harness hugging her torso.

"...How do you feel?" Caitlyn asked after she recovered from the trance she was just trapped in.

"Movement's a bit limited." Vi admitted, rolling her shoulders once and unconsciously flexing her arms. "But I guess it's... okay? I don't really know how to describe it."

Vi looked down on herself, nodding as she finished auditing the state of her torso. It was honestly surprising how she found the garment comfortable, even though it restricted her from moving without any constrictions.

When she raised her head up to see why Caitlyn had fallen mute, she found the Sheriff eyeing her with a gaze she has never seen from her before. A hand reached out, but it didn't touch her.

Caitlyn hesitated.

The said woman glanced at her hovering hand before her eyes refocused on Vi's face. She wanted to further admire her work, but her instinct on preserving her image halted her from just doing so.

"May I?"

Vi's eyes fell on the waiting hand before her, the nod she gave as comprehensible as her murmur. "Go ahead."

The touch that soon glided over her tattoos felt like it belonged from an angel's fingertips. Vi had to suppress a shiver as Caitlyn traced the outline of the gears tattooed on one side of her neck.

Quietly, Vi gulped and shifted in the very slightest as Caitlyn continued to run her fingers over and around her neck. It's as if her featherlight fingertips were brushes painting over a canvas.

The focused expression on the Sheriff's face was evident and Vi only needed to move her eyes a little just to catch sight of it. She turned her head a little, her lips touching the strands of hair that belonged to none other than Caitlyn, who had leaned in to acquire a much closer look of her neck tattoos.

"Caitlyn...?"

The sniper's keen eyes wandered before it settled and made eye contact with the pinkette's own blues. In all of Vi's experiences in engaging eye contact with Caitlyn, this was the first time she has ever seen such intense look.

"Yes?" Caitlyn asked in a whisper, her fingers delicately holding Vi by her jaw.

"What's the point of all this?" Vi asked in a hushed manner, sounding more curious rather than bothered.

"Can you feel the tightness and firmness of the harness?" Caitlyn began in a quiet murmur, only continuing when Vi nodded. "It's the bit of control that comes along with it. You _surrendered_ yourself to me. You _gave_ me the chance to put you in that, and that's what I love about this."

Vi stared long and hard into Caitlyn's eyes before she said, "You want me to submit, then?"

Caitlyn shook her head, resting her forehead against Vi's as she whispered, "I just want you."

The distance between them and the warmth that radiated from the Sheriff herself distracted Vi to the point that she didn't even notice that Caitlyn had released her jaw and had reached behind her.

The audible _click!_ of the harness' main buckle reached her ears and no sooner than she expected, the straps loosened and was now merely draped over her own body. She glanced down at the state of the equipment before raising her head to find her partner's gaze again.

"Cait?"

There it was. The controlled and guarded gaze of the Sheriff of Piltover. It was staring right back at her for a fair moment before it averted and cast downward. The avoidance was like a flame extinguishing itself before it could burn her.

A mere fleeting moment later though, the harness was off and Caitlyn was taking it back to her closet. Even the gag and the collar weren't on the bed anymore. The whole process was so quickly done that Vi didn't even manage to react to it in time.

"Vi, I think you should go." Caitlyn said, voice firm and withheld.

"Cait, wait...-"

"You really need to go, Vi. Please."

The way Caitlyn tried veiling the plea with a commanding tone made Vi feel like she should stay and defy the order, but with how her partner seemed to be so dismissive, she knew doing such would only result in a catastrophic argument.

Caitlyn kept herself faced away as Vi began to dress herself back up again. She took in quiet breaths, trying to push at the very back of her mind how she nearly lost herself in that haze she was in a few moments ago.

When she heard footsteps behind her, she expected Vi to just leave the apartment. It's probably why she was taken a tad bit off-guard when the pink-haired woman spoke up.

"If you're afraid that this'll change things between us for the worse, I want you to know that it doesn't." Vi said, sounding absolutely self-assured with her words. "You're still the same Caitlyn I want to have more than just a professional partnership with."

The footsteps and the audible sound of a door closing indicated that Vi had taken the departure she was asked of, which allowed Caitlyn to release the breath she was apparently holding ever since Vi had started talking a moment ago.

Head bowing, Caitlyn inspected the collar she still had in hand. Out of all the ways she expected to reveal everything to Vi, she didn't predict that it'll turn out like this. She didn't even think that Vi actually had more than just a crush towards her.

Caitlyn ran a hand through her hair as she shook her head and dropped the collar in the open chest before turning away and walking back to her bed.

"Bloody hell..."

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Well, this has been sitting in my drafts for a while, but here it is! A piece inspired by the Vi x Caitlyn art @b4c_19 (from Twitter) made! The artist has also influenced me with their art and I've ended up shipping Vayne x Lux because of their awesome work! Check them out at Twitter! They're amazing!
> 
> I have many more stories in pending right now and are practically rotting away in my drafts, so hopefully, I get around them sooner or later.
> 
> And for my beloved Frozen Lotus (Kat x Ashe) readers, if you've read the two-part series of "Discretion is Advised" that featured Akali and Evelynn as the main pairing, I'm sure you all know I hinted Katarina and Ashe's relationship there, so expect a continuation spin-off for them. :3
> 
> Till my next update~ ^3^


End file.
